Reassurance
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs has a heart to heart conversation about bullies with this daughter - oneshot, established Kibbs - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died up on that horrible roof top... :(

**A/N:** I'm back! I had this idea whilst listening to Taylor swift's song _'The Best Day'_ and that got my thinking, what if Gibbs & Kate had a daughter in primary school who was getting bullied?

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate looked over her shoulder hearing her daughter walk through the front door.

"How was your day honey?" Kate questioned, seeing Natashia wearing sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around her neck. "Sweetie?" Kate asked again but Natashia ignored Kate and went straight to her room.

"Is Natashia home?" Gibbs asked, walking out of his study.

"Yeah," Kate mumbled, getting to her feet and walked across to the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, stopping her.

"Not sure," she shrugged and went upstairs. "Natashia honey, are you alright?" Kate asked, knocking on her door.

"Go away," she growled from inside.

"I just want to help," Kate said quietly, opening the door. Natashia turned her head away and hid her eye under her fringe. "What happened to your eye?" Kate gasped, walking over.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Natashia, you can tell me anything," Kate cooed, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Am I beautiful?" she asked, looking up at Kate.

"Of you are!" Kate smiled. "Why?" Kate frowned.

"A guy at school said I wasn't, so I punched him," Natashia shrugged.

"Then he punched you back?" Kate guessed.

"Yeah," Natashia nodded.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" Kate asked quickly, scanning her daughter.

"My ankle is a bit sore from when I fell over," Natashia said.

"Has this guy do teased you before?" Kate queried.

"Yeah, but only called me names," Natashia explained.

"Let's go put some ice on your ankle before it swells," Kate smiled, helping her daughter to her feet.

"Kate, is everything ok?" Gibbs called from downstairs.

"Please don't tell Daddy. I don't' want him to know!" Natashia shrieked, tugging on Kate's arm.

"Sweetie, he is going to want to know what happened to your eye," Kate said, looking down at her daughter. Natashia frowned and slowly made her way downstairs. She ignored the worried look on Gibbs' face and entered the kitchen.

"What happened to you!" Gibbs cried.

"It's nothing, Daddy," Natashia lied.

"Kate?" Gibbs said, looking over at his wife coming down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it," she said, forcing a smile.

"Natashia in the car!" Gibbs shouted.

"But…" she paused.

"NOW!" he yelled, pointing to the door. Grumbling to herself Natashia limped over to the front door and slammed it behind her.

"Go easy on her, she's had a hard day at school," Kate whispered, touching his arm.

"What did you think I was going to do? Yell at her more? She's my daughter too, Kate," Gibbs growled, pulling on his jacket. "I know she is having trouble at school and I just want to help," Gibbs sighed grabbing the keys from the bench.

"How could you tell?" Kate asked confused.

"Always coming home grumpy and wanting to take more and more sick days off school?" Gibbs explained and headed for the door.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. He stared at his daughter in the front seat, he smiled to himself guessing how terrified she must be feeling. He opened the driver's door and got in,

"Put your seat belt on," Gibbs ordered, putting the key into the ignition and started the car. Natashia did as she was told and sat back in the seat as Gibbs reversed out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" she asked minutes later.

"The park," Gibbs said, pulling into a small car park.

"What!" Natashia frowned, looking over at Gibbs.

"What is the point at getting mad at you for something you didn't do?" Gibbs questioned, getting out of the car.

"Right," Natashia nodded quickly following Gibbs down the path and towards the park. He stopped at an ice-cream vender.

"What flavour would you like?" Gibbs asked, digging out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Chocolate, please," Natashia smiled at the man behind the counter. He nodded his head and scooped out two servings and put them onto a cone.

"Choc Mint," Gibbs said. The man quickly got his ice-cream and said the price for both. Gibbs looked in his wallet and pulled out a twenty. He took his own ice-cream and licked it once waiting for his change. "Thanks," he mumbled, putting away the change.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Natashia asked as they strolled down the path surround by trees.

"Like I was telling your mother, I've noticed that you seem be avoiding going to school so I assumed you were having a hard time," he shrugged, licking his ice-cream.

"There are a couple of guys who pick on me," Natashia whispered, sitting down on the bench.

"Are they older?" Gibbs asked, sitting down next to his daughter.

"They are in grade six, same as me," Natashia sighed.

"I used to get beaten up when I was young," Gibbs stated.

"No way," Natashia giggled.

"Yep. It was before I joined the corps. Guys in my hometown beat me up," Gibbs told her.

"Could you teach me some moves?" Natashia inquired.

"What for?" Gibbs frowned, looking down at her.

"So the next time they call me names, I can surprise them and pull out moves that they will be too scared to fight back!" Natashia grinned.

"Sure but we can't let your mother find out," Gibbs smiled.

"Deal," Natashia grinned, holding out her hand.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to shake that! It's cover in chocolate ice-cream!" Gibbs cried, looking down at her grubby hand. "Have you forgotten about your ice-cream?" Gibbs asked, glancing over at his half finished cone.

"A little," she blushed.

"Hurry up and eat then we can go home," Gibbs instructed, finishing off his.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** How sweet was Gibbs at being a father and giving his daughter advice! Awww, do you reckon cloning has been perfected so the clones live? If so I so want me a Gibbs-clone!

Please R&R


End file.
